


Love at the Circus

by tearsofhappiness



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Eventual Smut, M/M, Sexual Content, Universe Alteration, fire bender Leo, necromancer nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsofhappiness/pseuds/tearsofhappiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico and Leo are circus performers with a difference.<br/>The difference being their performances are no trick, they can actually do what they claim.</p><p>This is going to be a valdangelo fic in about 3 parts. I'll post a new part every day till I'm done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Necromancing Nico

Nico waited by the stage entrance to the tent waiting for the elephant to finish tapping out numbers with his foot. He was wearing all black as usual but had added the glittery eye stuff the carnival owner had insisted he wear for his performance.

The elephant was led off stage by his handler as the audience applauded.

"And now we have the one, the only NECROMANCING NICO!"

Nico took a deep breath and stepped onto the stage. He put on his theatrical voice to speak. "Ladies, Gentlemen and spirit from beyond welcome." He paused letting a silence settle over the crowd.

"Do any of you wish to speak to a loved one from beyond the grave." He moved slowly then turned suddenly, eyes locking onto a little girl in the front row. "You!" - Of corse this had been planned Nico couldn't tell who had a spirit they wanted to talk to and no on ever came forward till they believed. - "It's your brother."

The traipse artists daughter gasped. "How did you know?" She was a good actress.

"He want's to tell you something." Nico pretended to be concentrating on listening to a spirit. "He, Jonathan, wants you to know that he's sorry for the car accident and he's sorry you nearly died too."

"But.. but how could you know about the accident?.. and his name?"

"He is going, say your farewells." Nico looked at the spot where the spirit wasn't and muttered something under his breath."

The crowd was silent except for the girl. "No! Jonathan come back. It was really him wasn't it, no one else could possibly know about the accident." Nico thought she was overplaying it a it but it seemed to fool the crowd.

A middle aged balding man stood up. "My wife, Suzanna, can you..." He choked and trailed off.

Nico was glad he'd been given a name. That's usually all he needed, the spirits always seemed to be close to their loved ones. He murmured a chant under his breath and closed his eyes raising his hands dramatically. He felt stupid doing it but it all added to the show and was apparently more believable then when he normally summoned a spirit.

When the spectre appeared he began to ask the routine questions. "What would you like to tell your husband? Do you have any information or last requests you wish to share?...


	2. Light-up Leo

Nico finished with his fifth spirit for the evening and sent it back to wherever they all came from. He turned back to the audience and bowed theatrically. The ring master came to stand beside him, queuing him to leave.

He found Leo waiting for him just outside the tent flap. He was dressed in tight shiny trousers and a sparkly stage shirt, Nico was glad he only had to wear the make-up. Although he had to admit it looked good on the other guy.

"I guess I should get on there." They leaned in for a quick kiss before Leo stepped through the tent flap and onto the stage.

"Please welcome to the tent the fabulous LIGHT-UP LEO!

Leo looked fabulous under the bright spotlight. He had a huge genuine smile unlike Nico's which he put on for the crowd.

Leo began his act by breathing fire, well he projected fire from his hands held by his mouth, then went on to juggle flaming colas he'd removed from the fire a the centre of the ring.

As Leo preformed Nico couldn't help noticing that he looked really hot - like attractive hot, well temperature hot too because of the fire and all but mostly attractive hot - in those tight trousers. And the shirt that was half unbuttoned glittered in the fire light making Nico's trousers feel tight too.

After what felt like an age to Nico the fire user finished up his at and was bowing to the crowd.

He came back out to join the Ghost King. Leo slung an arm around Nico's slim shoulders and felt the familiar presence of Nico's arm at is waist. They walked back to their caravan pressed close together, both in a hurry to get somewhere more private.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really intend it to end like this. I don't know what happened.  
> This is my first ever smut so please don't be too harsh.

As soon as they arrived back at their caravan Nico had the door unlocked and had dragged Leo inside pressing him against the door to shut it. His lips connected with the other boys, and they kissed long and passionately.

Their kisses soon became deeper and more needy. Leo moaned and arched his neck back as Nico kissed along the golden skin at his jaw down to his neck.

He murmured words between his kisses, “You looked” kiss “so hot” he took his time sucking a little at Leo’s skin, “on stage tonight” kiss “in these” Nico moved his hands from where they had been tangled in Leo’s curls to grab his arse and pull him closer “extremely tight pants.”

Leo placed his lips against the shorter boy’s ear, “You know” he groaned as Nico bit down on the sensitive area at his throat, “these pants really are too tight.” Nico continued to bite and suck at the point on Leo’s neck. He continued in a deeper voice, “Would you mind helping to remove them?”

Nico needed no further encouragement. He abandoned the hickey that was starting to form on Leo’s neck and slid down the boy till he was kneeling in front of him. Nico undid the button on Leo’s pants with his slim fingers and used his teeth to pull the zipper down.

Leo helped Nico pull his shirt off as Nico helped him with his pants. Nico looked up at Leo through his dark eyelashes as he pulled the boy’s boxers down and gripped his already hard cock. He licked the precum from its head before taking Leo fully into his mouth.

Nico loved how Leo looked when he was sucking him off. He could suck just a little harder, or dance his tongue over the vein on the underside of his dick and make Leo moan and his features would screw up making him look and sound beautiful. Nico began to hum sending vibrations through Leo’s cock.

The hands in his hair tightened. “Fuck Nico.” He moaned. “Shit I’m so close already. Nico, fuck, you’re too dam goo…” Leo stopped as Nico pulled away. “Nicooooo.” He wined.

Nico had stepped out of his constricting pants and boxers and stroked himself a few times for some release. He strode over to the draws and began rifling through them, searching. “Leo, where’s the…” He turned back holding a bottle of lube, “I want you to fuck me Valdez.”

Leo had already removed his shirt and layed himself out on their bed. He caught the bottle as Nico tossed it to him. He covered his cock and then his fingers ready to prepare Nico.

Nico positioned himself on the bed and groaned a little as Leo inserted a finger into him, soon followed by a second. He began scissoring his fingers stretching Nico out. The other boy had begun stroking himself again in desperate for some contact.

When Nico was ready Leo lined his dick up with Nico’s entrance. He leaned down to kiss the back of his neck then moved close to his ear, “What’s you’re safe word di Angelo?”

"If you don’t fuck me right now I swear to god…" He was cut off by Leo’s laughter as he slid in. He gave Nico some time to adjust to being filled before he started to move, slowly at first. He moved one hand from it’s position on Nico’s hip to reach forward and take hold of his cock.

He moved his hand in time with his hips, steadily increasing the pace. He could feel himself getting closer and could tell Nico was nearly there too by the change in his pitch. He loved the noises Nico made during sex, even if he was a bit loud sometimes.

Leo sped up just a little more and the pair were cumming in unison. He pulled out of Nico so he could turn and face his lover. They kissed sloppily, both exhausted now the sex fuelled adrenaline had left them. They hugged each other tightly, doing off in a sticky tangle of limbs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there's no going back now.   
> What do you think? Should I keep writing smut?


End file.
